


your number, please

by fakirasupan96



Series: the perks of being a writer [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, writer's AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakirasupan96/pseuds/fakirasupan96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertemu dengan orang yang masuk ke dalam tipe partner idaman kalian merupakan hal yang terkadang  datang pada waktu yang tidak kita sangka. Begitu pula dengan Barry Allen, ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan pria idamannya ketika ia tengah mengunjungi Central City Book Fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your number, please

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo !! ini karya pertamaku di kapal ColdFlash, senang sekali rasanya pada akhirnya bisa buat cerita dengan kapal yang bikin ajep-ajep ini. hahaha, oke fanfiksi ini tercipta setelah aku mendengar dan baca transkrip naskah pidato Wenworth Miller di acara HRC. :') aku suka banget dengan kalimat dia 
> 
> ‘ you only cry for help if you believe there’s help to cry for. And I didn’t. I wanted out. I wanted gone. At 15.’

Bertemu dengan orang yang masuk ke dalam tipe partner idaman kalian merupakan hal yang terkadang  datang pada waktu yang tidak kita sangka. Begitu pula dengan Barry Allen, ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan pria idamannya ketika ia tengah mengunjungi Central City Book Fair, yang setahun  sekali diadakan.

Awalnya Irish yang diketahui sebagai sahabat karib Barry, berusaha meyeret Barry untuk menemaninya ke  Book fair ini, padahal saat itu Barry sangat sibuk dengan sebuah kasus. Pada akhirnya Barry pun mengalah pada sahabat karibnya dan menemani Irish ke acara ini. bukannya Barry tidak suka dengan acara seperti ini, percayalah Barry sangat mencintai buku dan rela menghabiskan liburannya dengan membaca buku-buku yang belum sempat ia baca, ia tidak akan beranjak dari  sofanya sebelum buku-buku itu habis.

“Barry !! pokoknya  kau harus ikut, aku tahu kau sangat ingin sekali mengunjungi book fair tahun ini bukan.”

“tentu saja Irish, tapi kasus-kasus ini memasungku, dan aku tak bisa pergi jika singh tidak mendapatkan laporanku.”

“oh ayolah, sekali-kali kita abaikan bosmu itu, kau tahu kalau The Snow akan membuka stand-nya di book fair ini dan _launching_ buku terbarunya.” Barry membelalakkan matanya. Tidak mungkin, The Snow ? The snow pengarang favoritnya akan membuka stand tahun ini. The Snow yang misterius itu ? Mimpi apa Barry semalam.

“kau bohong .. mana mungkin dia datang,bahkan sejak muncul dengan buku pertama saja, ia tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya, dan tetap bertahan menjadi the snow yang misterius.”

“No,Sumpah, aku tidak berbohong, aku mendapat informasi ini dari teman di redaksiku, maka dari itu aku sangat ingin mengajakmu. Ayolah Barry, aku tahu kau sangat mencintai penulismu itu.” Tatapan Irish sangat menyakinkan.

Dan detik itu juga Barry mengambil jaketnya dan menarik Irish keluar dari Labnya.

Tidak ada hal yang paling disukai Barry kecuali, aroma buku-buku baru yang menyeruak ketika ia masuk ke toko buku ataupun ke perpustakaan. Bunyi suara kertas buku yang bergesekan antara halam selanjutnya, dan cover-cover buku yang selalu indah untuk dipajang di rak bukumu.  Sudah kubilang Barry sangat mencintai buku, kan ?

Irish dan Barry dengan antusias mengunjungi stand buku satu ke stand buku lainnya, kilau kagum  yang terpancar dari mata barry tak dapat lagi ia sembunyikan. Meskipun ia sangat mencintai buku dan sastra, ia termasuk orang yang tak pandai dengan mengarang dan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan merangkai kata menjadi kata-kata yang indah. Ia seorang _scientist_ dan sastra hanya sebagai santapan untuk dinikmati saja baginya.

“Barry, sepertinya aku akan lama di stand ini, kalau kau ingin jalan-jalan dulu, duluan saja, nanti kita bertemu lagi didepan pintu masuk, bagaimana?” Tanya Irish yang kini tengah memeluk  3 buah buku di pelukannya.

“okay, aku ke stand selanjutnya.., nanti ku kabari kalau sudah selesai.” Irish hanya memberi isyarat tanda OK ke sahabat karibnya itu, dan barry mulai melanjutkan melihat-lihat ke stand selanjutnya.

Ketika tengah mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru  _venue_  book fair, mata Barry dengan cepat menangkap stand the snow ditengah-tengah kerumunan stand yang ada. Bak melihat oase ditengah padang pasir, Barry menghampiri stand itu dengan hati senangnya bukan kepalang.

Banyak dari kalangan pembaca baik dari remaja sampai dewasa, yang menyukai karya-karya The Snow, The snow sering sekali mengangkat tema-tema kemanusiaan, dan kritikan terhadap konstruksi-konstruksi yang terjadi didalam masyarakat, termasuk mengenai gender, seksualitas, bullying, agama danlain sebagainya.

Meskipun tema yang diangkat berat namun, gaya bahasa The snow yang keras namun mengalir bagai air, membuat para pembaca teraduk-aduk hatinya ketika membaca kata demi kata yang  ditulis oleh The Snow. Mungkin memang sedikit berlebihan ketika aku menulis  sosok the snow, tapi percayalah kau akan ternganga ketika baru pertama kali membaca karyanya.

Ujung jari Barry menyentuh satu persatu buku yang terpajang di rak stand The Snow, di stand itu hanya terlihat beberapa penggemar the snow, dan sebuah meja yang sepertinya akan dipakai the snow untuk memberikan tanda tangan.

Barry mengambil salah satu buku baru karangan the snow , dan membaca synopsis yang tertulis dibalik buku itu.

 _‘ you only cry for help if you believe there’s help to cry for. And I didn’t. I wanted out. I wanted gone. At 15.’_ Kalimat pembuka dalam synopsis itu langsung menohok hati Barry. _Come out,_  merupakan salah satu isu yang pernah Barry alami. Dahulu barry tidak tahu, kalau ia tidak sendirian, kalau ia tidak aneh dan gila seperti kata teman-teman yang merundungnya di sekolah menengah.  Dan ia bersyukur ketika ia berada di universitas ia bertemu dengan orang-orang yang sama dengannya, dan ia bertemu The Snow dengan karyanya yang membuat ia sangat percaya diri akan hidupnya, dan darisana ia memberanikan diri untuk come out pada keluarganya dan juga Irish.

“kau menangis..?” Barry terkesiap mendengar kalimat itu, karena ia baru sadar kalau ia tengah menangis, oh sial, ujarnya dalam hati. Ia melirik kearah orang yang tadi bertutur dan mendapatkan seorang lelaki tinggi dengan kacamata  berframe hitam tebal tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan perihatin.disaat itu pula jantung barry tak karuan berdetak  antara malu karena tertangkap basah menangis atau memang karena lelaki ini sangat tampan dan membuat Barry salah tingkah.

“ _I’m sorry..,_ aku hanya terenyuh membaca synopsis buku terbaru The Snow, ia sukses membuatku terharu dengan satu kalimatnya seperti biasa.” Ujar Barry sembari menghapus air matanya.

“seperti biasanya ? berarti kau sering membaca karya-karya The Snow?”  Tanya si pria itu , dengan nada skeptis.

“Ya !! aku sangat kagum dengan tulisan-tulisannya, aku selalu membayangkan ia seperti berada didekatku dan mulai bercerita mengenai dunianya.dan aku sangat jarang menemukan penulis seperti dia.”

Si pria hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Barry, “benarkah ? well jujur aku belum pernah membaca karyanya, tapi teman-temanku selalu memaksaku untuk membaca karya darinya.”

“oh percayalah, kau harus mendengar perkataan teman-temanmu, karena teman-temanmu mempunyai selera yang tinggi.aku juga mendukung teman-temanmu.” Si pria kini terkekeh, dan membuat hati Barry jatuh pingsan seketika. Senyumnya sangat manis , tuhan !!!, jerit barry dalam hatinya.

“baiklah.. akan kuturuti perkataan kalian. Dan jika kau tak keberatan, karya mana yang harus kubaca pertama?” tanyanya lagi.

“bacalah yang ini, dan ini, lalu yang ini.., aku yakin kau akan suka jika kau tak keberatan dengan issu-issu mengenai  seksualitas, gender dan lain sebagainya.” Ucap Barry dengan sangat antusias.

“itu tak menjadi masalah untukku, dan terima kasih atas rekomendasinya. Oh aku lupa , namaku Len..” ujar Len sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Barry.

“astaga aku ini benar-benar tidak sopan, hai aku Barry senang berkenalan denganmu.” Barry menjabat tangan Len, senyum masih terkembang di kedua wajah itu.

Saat len ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada barry, seorang petugas dari book fair menghampirinya, membuat Len pamit pada barry, dan harus meninggalkan barry untuk mengikuti sang petugas. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa dalam hati Barry,hei !! mereka baru saja berkenalan dan barry juga tidak tahu nomor handphone Len. Barry hanya bisa mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri.

Ia lalu mengambil buku terbaru The snow lalu membawanya ke kasir yang tak jauh dari stand tersebut.

“tuan, apa tuan ingin menunggu sesi tanda tangan dari The snow? Sebentar lagi sesi tersebut akan dibuka?” Tanya si petugas kasir. Barry masih sibuk memikirkan Len dan beberapa kemungkinan ia akan bertemu dengan Len lagi entah kapan itu, dan si petugas yang merasa tidak digubris, berdehem meminta perhatian BarryS. “oh maaf, aku kurang mendengar perkataanmu, bisa kau jelaskan lagi ?”

“apakah tuan ingin menunggu sesi tanda tangan the snow, karena sebentar lagi sesi tanda tangan akan segera dibuka.”

“tentu aku akan menunggu sesi tersebut, terima kasih telah memberitahu. Aku tadi baru ingin menanyakan hal itu.” Ujar barry sembari  memberikan uang pas kepada si petugas kasir. Barry mengambil buku itu lalu beranjak dari depan kasir menuju ke stand The snow.  Barry tidak heran ketika ia mendapati stand the snow yang cepat sekali dipenuhi antrian pembaca-pembaca setianya.

Ada deretan pembaca dari segala usia mulai dari remaja hingga dewasa, mereka tampak sangat antusias, sepertinya The Snow belum datang. Dilihat dari antrian yang baru dan belum juga berjalan dari tempatnya.semenit kemudian beberapa teriakan tertahan terdengar dari baris depan antrian, sepertinya The Snow sudah muncul, pikir Barry.

“selamat siang semua, sebuah kehormatan bagiku, karena untuk pertama kalinya aku dapat bertemu dengan para pembaca hebat seperti kalian, yang dulunya hanya kutemi di media sosial saja. Ah haruskah kuperkenalkan diriku lagi ? ,” seluruh  penggemar The snow menjawab dengan antusias, barry yang mendengar suara familiar itu hanya dapat ternganga ketika ia melihat The Snow yang berdiri diatas Kursi itu adalah, “baiklah, namaku Leonard Snart, kalian bisa memanggilku dengan Len, The Snow hanyalah Penname yang aku gunakan dalam karya-karyaku, dan senang berkenalan dengan kalian.” Semua bertepuk tangan dengan riuh, dan ada juga yang memberi siulan siulan penyemangat.

Apakah hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan Barry ? , Barry seperti dihujani dengan  gunungan lollipop dan segala jenis manisan ketika ia tahu bahwa The Snow adalah orang yang tadi ia ajak berkenalan, SECARA LANGSUNG. Okay mungkin barry mulai berlebihan dan  menaruh ekspektasi terlalu tinggi  ketika menganggap sapaan Len tadi dan semua perbincangannya tadi adalah special untuknya dan Len, tapi boleh kan ia berharap seperti itu?

Antrian pun mulai berjalan, tapi tempat barry berdiri saat ini sangat jauh dari meja dimana Len memberikan tanda tangan. Oh ia berharap semoga antrian tidak berhenti sebelum Barry mendapatkan tanda tangan. Dan ternyata, apa yang diharapkan Barry tidak terkabul, jangankan sampai ditempat barry berdiri, bahkan 10 orang didepan barry saja tak mendapatkan  tanda tangan karena antrian dihentikan sampai disitu.

Barry berdecak kesal, marah, sedih, dan semua bercampur aduk dihati juga pikirannya, _okay_ mungkin belum takdirnya berbicara lebih banyak dengan The Snow. Barry merogoh saku jaketnya bermaksud untuk menelfon Iris dan menanyakan apa ia sudah selesai berkeliling. “hei…, Iris, apa kau sudah selesai? _Well_ yeah,  aku berada di stand The Snow, ya aku bertemu dengannya ! apa kau percaya bahkan aku berbicara dengannya! .., okay ku tunggu di depan pintu masuk. Yes akan ku ceritakan semua. Okay  wait for me.” Setelah itu Barry menaruh smartphone nya di saku bajunya dan  melangkah menjauh dari stand the Snow.

Para pengunjung masih banyak yang berdesak-desakkan  di berbagai stand, raut muka mereka sangat bervariasi, mulai dari senang, benar-benar senang, marah, sebal, dan ada juga yang saat ini tengah menagis karena tak kebagian buku terbaru dari penulis favoritnya . Barry yang melihat orang itu hanya bisa menghela nafas, setidaknya dia masih beruntung  dengan mendapatkan buku terbaru The Snow a.k.a Leonard Snart dan jangan lupa jika barry juga berbincang –walau sedikit- dengan penulis favoritnya.

“Mr. Barry, sir excuse me..did you forget something ?” Barry yang merasa namanya dipanggil lalu menoleh ke asal suara orang yang mengucapkan namanya.nafasnya tercekat setengah terkejut melihat Leonard Snart-lah yang memanggilnya, langkah barry terhenti, jantungnya kini berdegup tak beraturan.

“ee.. mr. Snart ? oh hai..” ia benar-benar canggung saat ini, -- _shit-_ ujar barry dalam hati. Barry berusaha agar tetap tenang setidaknya sedikit tenang agaria tak terlihat terlalu memalukan didepan lelaki ini.

Len melangkah mendekati Barry,” sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu, Barry.” Ujar leonard dengan nada suara yang sedikit menggoda dan berat. Oh Barry sangat ingin pingsan –lagi- saat ini.

“benarkah? Sepertinya aku tidak melupakan sesuatu, kecuali nomor handphone  dan tanda tangan seorang The Snow yang baru saja ku ajak berbicara dan ku rekomendasikan buku karangannya sendiri, dan sepertinya aku mulai mengoceh dan membuatmu malu, okay sebaiknya aku diam sekarang.” Barry mengutuk kebiasaan buruknya yang suka mengoceh banyak ketika ia gugup didepan orang yang sangat tampan.

“ _please.. just call me Len.”_ Ujar Len disela-sela tawanya, Leonard snart tertawa, sepertinya itu lebih dikategorikan sebagai tawa mengejek,-pikir barry-.

“dan aku senang dengan ocehan gugupmu, itu terlihat _cute.”_ sudut bibir Len sedikit tertarik menampakkan sebuah senyum eh bukan itu sebuah seringai.

Barry bersumpah pada detik itu juga ia sangat ingin melompat kegirangan dan melakukan hal-hal memalukan llainnya ketika Len mengatakan kalau kelakuannya ini sangat _cute._ Tentu saja ia tidak melakukan hal itu _guys._

“yeah, cute haha.., oh aku ingin bertanya mengapa sesi tanda tanganmu cepat sekali  selesai?”

“oh.. itu karena ada sedikit perubahan jadwal karena insiden tak terduga yang baru saja ku alami.”

“insiden ? oh maaf semoga  bukan insiden yang menyedihkan atau membuat repot.” Ujar barry dengan nada khawatir.

“hmm bisa dibilang merepotkan karena aku tidak bisa melupakan kejadian ini. aku bertemu dengan orang ini 8 menit sebelum sesi tanda tangan, dan hal itu membuatku tak bisa berbincang banyak danaku lupa kalau aku belum meinta nomor handphonenya, maka dari itu agar aku bisa mengejar orang itu kuputuskan untuk menyudahi sesi tanda tangan ini”

 Barry ternganga, apakah orang yang dimaksud Len adalah dirinya? Leonaard Snart meminta nomor handphonenya? Ini pasti hanya lelucon.

“jangan bercanda,Len.., tidak mungkin kau..”semburat merah kini muncul di kedua sisi pipi barry.

“I do …, maka dari itu bolehkah kuminta nomor handphone mu?” ia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia hadapi.

“ta..ta..tapi, kenapa..”

“akan kujawab ketika kita sudah bertukar nomor handphone dan kau setuju dengan kencan pertama kita.”

Apa tadi Len berkata kencan, KENCAN !. oke Barry benar-benar ingin sekali untuk menembak jantungnya saat itu juga. “da..darimana kau bisa tahu kalau..”

“akan seksualitasmu? Bilang saja kalau aku sangat pandai membaca orang,” senyum jahil len masih terkembang.

“ _oh god.., okay fine, give me your phone.”_ Len mengeluarkan smartphone nya, dan memberikannya pada Barry. Setelah memasukkan nomornya Barry mengembalikan smartphone len pada si empunya.

“ _thank you Barry. I’ll call you..”_ ujar Len sembari memasukkan kembali smartphone nya.

“oh kupikir kau akan lupa Len, tapi senang berkenalan denganmu.. mr Snow..”

Len terkekeh, “ _I won’t_ , _believe me, I’ll call you. Bye bear, oh you look so nice in those jacket.”_

Barry 24 tahun salah seorang kriminolog di kantor polisi central city tengah membeku karena serangan badai The Snow yang membuatnya tak bisa berkata apa-apa kecuali pipinya yang semakin memerah karena tertiup hawa dingin dan menggoda seorang The Snow.

                                                                                                                                                                                                 


End file.
